


when two become one

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Horror, Bodysharing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, i have a high weirdness threshold, it's not crack guys it's just kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: Dan absorbs Phil into his body.





	when two become one

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for the PFF bingo fest. the prompt for this one was "bodysharing"

It happened while they were having sex.

One moment Phil was underneath Dan, the next he was gone. Dan’s body hit the mattress and he laid there in shock for a few seconds. Phil had vanished into thin air, along with Dan’s erection.

He looked under the bed, as if Phil might somehow have managed to roll off and under it without him noticing. The next place he checked was the bathroom, and that’s where his search ended—not because he found Phil, but because he heard a voice.

_Dan?_

He whirled around, expecting to see Phil, but was faced with only his reflection in the mirror. He was still completely naked, his sweaty hair pushed back off his forehead, eyes open wide.

_I’m in here._

The voice was definitely Phil’s, but it seemed to be coming from within Dan’s head, vibrating in his skull and along his jaw.

He covered his ears with his hands, and Phil’s voice only seemed to get louder.

_I think I’m inside you, somehow. I’m in your body._

Dan wanted to make a joke about having been inside Phil minutes earlier, but he found he couldn’t speak. And also he might have been on the verge of passing out. His face in the mirror was bloodless and pale.

He closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the bathroom counter to steady himself. He took a few deep breaths before he opened his eyes again.

_Can you hear me?_

Dan decided he didn’t want to carry out this conversation while looking at himself, so he turned his back to the mirror.

_Dan?_ There was fear in Phil's voice.

“Yeah. I can hear you, Phil.”

_Oh, thank god. I can hear you, too. Your voice is so loud from in here; it’s making me shake._

Dan was having difficulty conceptualizing Phil being inside of him. He pictured a tiny Phil sitting in a room in his head (where he supposed his brain should be, rather than emptiness).

“What’s it like?” he asked. He imagined Phil falling over as his voice shook the room like an earthquake

_Dark. Warm. And sort of…comforting? I feel like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Or a baby kangaroo in its mother’s pouch._

“But where are you? My brain?”

_I think I’m everywhere._

The edge of the counter dug into Dan’s lower back, and he started to feel chilly as his sweat evaporated.

“Maybe I should go get dressed. Then we can figure a way to get you out.”

_Wait! I can feel something. I can’t see, but I’m touching something with my hand. It feels like…gelatin? I think I can reach through…_

Dan watched in horror as the skin of his abdomen began to stretch outward, and Phil’s fingertips slid through, followed by his hand and half his forearm. He couldn’t pull in enough air to scream. He just stared at the juncture where he ended and Phil began. It didn’t hurt; there was no blood. Phil’s arm just parted his skin like it was made of putty, looking almost like it was extending upward out of a pond. Except instead of water, there was flesh. Dan’s stomach flipped.

“Phil…your hand. Your hand is sticking out of me.” He sounded a lot calmer than he felt. Maybe he was in shock. Or dreaming. He watched Phil make a fist, open it and flex his fingers, swivel his wrist.

_Are you okay? Does it hurt?_

“No. I mean, yes. I’m okay, but it doesn’t hurt. It feels fucking weird though. Like, numb and rubbery around your arm.”

It was like he’d been shot up with local anesthetic. Dan could feel a mild tugging sensation when Phil moved, but that was all. He reached down and gingerly touched his skin where it stretched around Phil. Still no pain. He moved his fingers to Phil’s arm and it jolted a bit.

_Oh! Did you touch me?_

“Yeah.”

_Where am I? I can’t tell what part of you I’m reaching out from._

“My stomach. Basically out of my bellybutton.”

_Interesting._

“Interesting?”

Phil’s hand fumbled around in the air in front of Dan, his arm moving in and out until it was in the right position for him to feel his way lower and lower.

“Phil, what are you—”

_Maybe I can help you finish what we started._

“What? You mean—you want to—while you’re inside me?”

_Wouldn’t be the first time._

For a brief moment, Dan was irrationally angry that Phil had gotten to make the joke he’d wanted to earlier. The anger faded away into curiosity. Phil’s proposition straddled the line between uncomfortably weird and weirdly enticing.

“Bit kinky.”

_Is that a yes?_

“Yeah. Go for it.”

The visual of Phil’s arm extruding from his stomach, moving in and out as his hand moved up and down, was a little too much. Dan closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and tried to focus only on the familiar sensations. When he came, Phil’s hand released him immediately, and his arm rapidly retracted back inside. Dan’s skin snapped back into place, with no scar or mark left behind. He sank slowly to the ground.

_Fuck. I felt that._  Phil’s voice had a strange quality, like he was speaking into a microphone with too much built-in reverb. Unlike earlier, Dan no longer felt it concentrated in his skull.

“Hmm?” The tiled floor was cold beneath Dan’s ass and he was tired.

_When you came. It was like…I don’t know how to describe it, but it was all around me and inside. It was almost like I_ was _the orgasm._

“Sounds nice,” Dan mumbled.

Suddenly a shiver ran through Dan’s entire body. His muscles contracted painfully, and for a brief but terrifying moment, his throat seemed to close up.

“Phil, what the fuck was that?”

Silence.

“Phil?”

A wave of nausea washed over Dan, and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Phil,” he muttered through his fingers, swallowing between each word, “I think I’m gonna be sick. Phil? Can you hear me?”

Phil finally answered with a high-pitched, fast-paced chant of  _Let me out let me out let me out let me out…_

“I don’t know how!”

And then Phil’s left arm burst through Dan’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. It was quickly followed by his right. Dan leaned back on his hands and watched as Phil’s fingers scrabbled around on the tile between his legs. He could see the top of Phil’s head pushing out. Dan’s whole body seemed to be stretching wider to accommodate the width of Phil’s shoulders as he emerged.

Like before, there was no pain, but he could feel his insides shifting—organs and bones shuffling and moving out of the path of Phil, who was gasping for air as his mouth finally breached the surface.

Phil’s whole body was wet and glistening. Unlike the dry skin of the arm that had first protruded, he was covered in blood and mucus and god knows what else. Dan’s brain bombarded him with a series of images in quick succession: a lamb being born, the chestburster from  _Alien_ , a tooth erupting through a gum in fast motion, a baby crowning, a parasitic wasp emerging from its host.

Phil was fully out from the waist up when Dan passed out, head hitting the floor behind him, feet sliding forward as his knees unbent.

When he came to, Phil was kneeling over him. His hair was slicked back and his palm against Dan’s forehead was sticky; it made an unpleasant sound as he pulled it away, their skin reluctant to part.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked, softly.

Dan sat up and ran a hand over his stomach. No wound, no mark, just traces of the mess Phil was covered in.

“I guess? I think I’m mentally scarred for life, but I seem to be alive.”

Phil stood up.

“I’m going to take a shower. Do you want to…?”

Dan lay back down and closed his eyes. “No, I think I’m just going to lie here and not move for a while, if that’s alright. I feel like we should keep a bit of distant between our bodies for now.

Just until they figured out how to make sure what had happened never did again. And he had some time to process the whole ordeal.

“Okay.”

Soon Dan could hear the water shooting out of the shower head. The bathroom filled with warm steam. Phil was singing to himself. Dan drifted off, glad to be near him, but also very thankful to be a respectable distance apart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [ reblog/like on tumblr ](https://velvetnautilus.tumblr.com/private/178398425840/tumblr_pfjdsrARTl1wm9q5f)


End file.
